


The Art of Words

by Jazzy_Rawr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Rawr/pseuds/Jazzy_Rawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is an mechanic,<br/>Cas is a surgeon,<br/>Bobby is a protective papa<br/>Sam is happy,<br/>Gabriel is a scheming shit,<br/>Lucifer is an ass,<br/>and words make romance perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts).



> Hey guys!  
> This is my first attempt at Destiel so try not to hate me!  
> This story is completely without smut so if that's your thing you clicked on the wrong link.  
> Written on a dare for MelodyofWings, who enjoys challenging me...and is evil...

Dean grinned down at the purring engine of the 1967 Mustang in front of him; there was nothing Dean loved more than the throaty growl of a muscle engine running perfectly. When the Mustang had been brought into Singer garage Dean was the only mechanic who had been willing to get within ten feet of the car, found in the barn of an abandoned property where it had spent at best guess at least twenty years, most mechanics thought the car was good for nothing but scrap. But Dean took one look under the hood, and had promised the man who had hauled it in that he would try. The owner had flashed a cocky grin around the lollipop in his mouth, pressed a card into Dean’s hand and sauntered out of the lot.  
Bobby stood next to Dean as they had raised the car up, and just shook his head when several important bits of metal stayed on the ground. Bobby knew that Dean wouldn’t appreciate a comment so he simply patted his shoulder and walked away muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “Idjit.”  
But here he was months of work later, and the car was purring for him. He smirked at Bobby in the office as he slammed down the hood and moved towards the driver’s door to pull it out into the parking lot. He flashed Bobby a thumbs up sign before sliding behind the wheel and patting the dashboard fondly.  
“That’s my girl; I knew you were still beautiful underneath it all.”  
Dean backed the car out, parked it, and grinned at another job well done.  
Bobby shook his head inside the office,  
“Idjit.”  
He murmured fondly before dialing up the car’s owner and leaving a message that the car was ready to be picked up whenever was convenient.  
A week later the car was still sitting in the protected corner spot in the Singer lot. Messages had been piling up, and everyday Dean stopped by the car on his way out of work and started the engine to keep it in good shape, and when no one could hear him he would talk to her.  
“Somebody’s going to come get you sweetheart.”  
He would give the dash a fond pat before sliding behind the wheel of his baby and heading home to his small apartment.  
It was another week before someone came for Dean’s newest girl.  
But it definitely wasn’t the candy addict who had dropped her off.  
Dean was on his lunch break when the taxi pulled up, and a man climbed out staring intently at the sign over the door, before checking a florescent pink post it note, shaking his head and making his way through the oil spotted parking lot to the door.  
Dean rose from behind the counter, leaving his lunch only half eaten on the desk, something he had never done in memory.  
“Can I help you?”  
The man fumbled in the pockets of his trench coat for a moment.  
“I believe you have a 1967 Mustang here for restoration?”  
Dean nodded studying the man in front of him who was smoothing a piece of paper on the counter top.  
“My brother signed the car over to me and told me I could retrieve it here.”  
He slid the paper across which turned out to be a car title to none other than the pretty little Mustang in the corner spot.  
Dean whistled softly, retrieving the paperwork on the car.  
“Hell of a gift.”  
Castiel stifled a snort,  
“If you say so, my brother has always enjoyed projects.”  
Dean grinned; he had a brother that liked projects as well.  
“So is he working on you or the car?”  
“In his own rather odd way; both of us.”  
Dean nodded sagely as he spread the paperwork out on the counter.  
“So we basically overhauled the entire car, but man does she purr now.”  
The man just stared at Dean as if they were speaking two different languages.  
“I beg your pardon?”  
Dean looked at him confused,  
“The car? It runs. The engine purrs.”  
“I will defer to your wisdom.”  
Dean had never felt like more of a hick than he did right now.  
“Right, well I just need your signature on a couple of these and then you’ll be good to go.”  
Dean handed the man the pen and he scribbled what passed for a signature in the indicated places. Dean handed over the keys and the man left.   
“I am an Idjit.”  
Dean muttered to himself before returning to his sandwich.  
It was a month before Dean saw either the man who the car again.  
A month that Dean spent with vivid blue eyes, a crooked grin on chapped lips, and messy black hair floating through his dreams.  
The car sputtered into the parking lot and Dean winced.  
“Dude what did you do to her?”  
The man gave him that same blank look.  
“The car?”  
Dean asked with an exasperated tone  
The man stared at the car that seemed almost to sulk, before turning back to Dean.  
“I seem to have forgotten some routine maintenance.”  
Dean shook his head,  
“And then some.”  
Dean held his hands out for the keys, and pointed at the waiting lounge,  
“Free coffee inside; I’ll take a look at your girl here.”  
The man shot him a quizzical look before making his way inside.  
Dean pushed the Mustang into a bay manually before popping the hood  
“What did he do to you sweetheart?”  
Dean discovered the engine critically low on oil and saw red.  
He changed the oil, topped off the rest of the low fluids, and shut the hood shaking his head.  
“Okay sweetheart purr for me.”  
Dean breathed as he turned the key, and sighed in relief as the engine turned over on the first try and purred smoothly.  
“Damn I’m good.”  
Dean flashed the dashboard his best cocky grin, not at all discouraged when the car didn’t seem impressed.  
He parked the car and made his way inside to the lounge, stopping to wash his hands and take a deep breath.  
When he stepped behind the counter the man appeared almost silently in front of him.  
“What was wrong with the car?”  
“Do you do a lot of driving?”  
The man blinked at him and stopped to think,  
“I suppose so. Why do you ask?”  
“Dude your engine was almost bone dry of oil, and all your fluids were critically low, do you have any idea how lucky you are you didn’t blow the engine?”  
The man stopped.  
“Oh. I see where I made my mistake. I apologize, driving is somewhat new to me.”  
Dean stopped and stared at him in amazement.  
“Driving? Is new to you?”  
The man nodded almost distracted.  
“Yes, before my brother gave me this car I simply took the train where I needed to go.”  
“Your brother must be crazy! What the hell was he thinking giving you a classic car for your first ride? For what he spent on the restoration, he could have bought you something easy to get along with!”  
Dean raged forgetting himself for a moment.  
The man quirked a grin  
“I’m afraid my brother finds me hopelessly single and gave me the car in hopes that it would make me more attractive to suitors.”  
Dean looked at the almost sheepish grin on the man’s face before he burst out laughing.  
“My brother says the same thing about me man. We gotta love them anyway huh?”  
The man sighed heavily.  
“Apparently so. Gabriel has always told me that loving him was not optional.”  
Dean chuckled shaking his head.  
“Well you need to bring her back to me every two weeks for an oil change, alright.”  
The man looked confused for a second before nodding,  
“The car, of course, well then I will see you in two weeks…”  
He glanced at the name tag on Dean’s coveralls  
“…Dean.”  
He swiped the keys from the desk and made his way out to the car before Dean could think to ask for his name in return.  
Two weeks later if you asked Dean whether or not he was looking for the beautifully clueless man with the Mustang, he would have scuffed his toe, muttered something in the negative, and wandered off to find something to do with himself.  
It was almost two weeks to the hour when the Mustang rolled into the parking lot, still purring, much to Dean’s delight.  
“Right on time man.”  
Dean grinned when he met the still nameless man at the counter.  
“Hello again Dean.”  
“So has the car been doing it’s job?”  
The man grinned, a crooked expression that seemed to express both mirth and mischief.  
“I’m afraid I am still hopeless. I never quite know what to do with the attention the car garners.”  
Dean flashed a smile  
“My brother keeps setting me up on blind dates, and then lectures me when there’s never a date two.”  
The man nodded,  
“Well then I pray he and Gabriel do not find themselves partners in crime, I have managed to convince my brother I do not have time for such frivolity.”  
“Maybe I’ll try that one on my brother.”  
Dean disappeared back to the bays and one routine oil change later he found himself eager to speak to the man again.  
When he returned to the lounge however the man was pacing with a cell phone pressed to his ear and a concerned expression on his face.  
Dean jangled the keys for attention and the man slid some cash onto the counter and waved as he left without a word to Dean.  
Dean’s face fell as he slid the paperwork on the car away, and made his way out to Baby to go for lunch.  
Bobby was watching from the office as the two men interacted.  
“Idjit.”  
He shook his head before he went back to chicken pecking at his keyboard trying to fill out pay roll.  
Bobby longed for the days of paper books.  
When Dean came back to work he was distracted, but luckily the work load for the afternoon was light. Bobby sent him home early with strict instructions to go find Sam, have a couple beers and a burger, and come back tomorrow feeling better.  
A week later Dean was still distracted and functioning on autopilot. That’s probably what led to the Mistake.  
Dean was under a car removing a gas tank to replace the fuel filter inside when he loosened the wrong screw and sent the tank crashing down onto his leg.  
The scream would haunt Bobby until the day he died.  
It took the ten minutes until the ambulance arrived to get the car and tank off Dean. The paramedics moved quickly and professionally strapping Dean into an air cast to hold his leg still before lifting him onto a gurney, and loading him into an ambulance.  
Bobby turned the place over to Benny, before jumping into his car and following the ambulance at a pace that any race car in Daytona would be proud of.  
He ran into the hospital and to the first help desk he could find.  
“Where’s Dean Winchester?”  
He snapped at the young nurse behind the counter  
“I’m sorry Sir?”  
“Where the hell is Dean Winchester, an ambulance brought him in.”  
“Are you related?”  
Bobby leaned across the counter  
“I am the only father he’s ever had. Now you are going to tell me where my boy is.”  
He growled menacingly.  
The nurse however stood her ground  
“If you are not legally family, and have no power of attorney, then I’m afraid I can’t help you.”  
Bobby growled before stalking outside to pull out his cell phone.   
It went to voicemail.  
Bobby had forgotten Sam was in court.  
He stormed back over to his car and drove the short distance to the court house.  
He found himself at another information desk.  
“What courthouse is Sam Winchester in?”  
The officer behind the desk looked up at him.  
“Are you family Sir?”  
“Tell Sam Winchester that his brother’s hurt and in the hospital. Make sure you tell him that it’s bad.”  
The officer nodded gravely and passed a note to a runner who would take it to the bailiff in Sam’s court room.  
The bailiff read the note and passed it to Sam gravely where he sat at council table.  
Sam unfolded the note curiously and went immediately and visibly pale when he saw Bobby’s handwriting on the paper.  
Thoughts of the case flew out of his head, and he rose to his feet.  
“Mr. Winchester! What is going on?”  
The judge scolded shocked by Sam’s lack of decorum.  
“Your Honor may we recess for the day?”  
The whole court room stilled in shock. Asking for an early recess was a tactic often used by the losing side to get the jury away from damning testimony while they scrambled for a counter. But Sam was far and away winning this case, there was no reason for him to want to break the flow of his expert witness testimony.  
“May I ask why Mr. Winchester?”  
The judge asked obviously reserving judgment.  
“I have just received word that my brother was seriously injured and is in the hospital.”  
The judge nodded thoughtfully.  
“Mr. Winchester you are excused, I believe your associate can carry on without you after lunch.”  
Sam nodded, took his cell phone and wallet, leaving his brief case and notes for his associate and made his way to the lobby.  
“Bobby what happened?”  
Bobby shook his head.  
“Idjit’s been out of sorts for a few days now, turned the wrong screw and brought a fuel tank down on his leg. The hospital won’t tell me anything.”  
Sam squared his shoulders  
“Well they’ll tell me.”  
Ten minutes later during which Sam saw his life flash before his eyes they arrived outside the hospital and the two men made their way inside, wearing matching determined expressions.  
Sam marched up to the nurse that had denied Bobby earlier.  
“Sir I told you only family, a lawyer isn’t going to change that policy.”  
Sam smiled, a deceptively sweet expression.  
“Bobby, why don’t you go call Jess, and see if she wants to come down here with Eve?”  
Bobby muttered under his breath, but went off to call Sam’s wife.  
“Now my name is Sam Winchester, and I would like all the information you have on my brother Dean.”  
The nurse paled at the name of one of the top lawyers in town, and rushed to grab a file labeled Winchester.  
“He was stable when he arrived, but in a lot of pain. We triaged him to trauma, and he’s waiting on the surgeon right now.”  
Sam nodded.  
“When can I see him?”  
The nurse frowned, a concerned expression.  
“Not until the surgeon’s seen him I’m afraid.”  
Sam nodded agreeably and the nurse noticeably relaxed.  
“Now I would like for there to be a list of people authorized to inquire after Dean, and see him.”  
The nurse hesitated.  
“Normally only the patient is allowed to do that.”  
Sam nodded reasonably.  
“Then go and ask my brother if he would like to see Bobby Singer, or Jess and Eve Winchester, will you?”  
The nurse nodded and seemed happy for the opportunity to escape.  
She tapped gently on the door of Dean’s room in the trauma suite.  
“Mr. Winchester?”  
Dean was groggy as he turned to the nurse.  
“Yeah?”  
“There are a number of people asking about you. I need a list of who I’m allowed to release information to, and who’s to allow to see you after you meet with the surgeon.”  
Dean nodded.  
“You can give information to Bobby Singer, Sam Winchester, and Jess Winchester. The same people can see me, as well as Eve Winchester, my niece.”  
The nurse nodded, happy that he had given the same names his brother had requested.  
She filled out the list, and held it out to Dean to sign.  
“Do you not want us giving information to your niece?”  
Dean shrugged.  
“You can, but she’s four, so I’m not sure how much good it will do.”  
The nurse laughed.  
“Then we’ll just let her parents explain to her.”  
Dean nodded agreeably.  
“But if she asks if I’m okay, can you tell her yes? I can’t have my Princess worried about me.”  
The nurse smiled.  
“Of course.”  
Dean scribbled a close approximation of his signature and the nurse smiled and left the room.  
She found Sam and Bobby sitting in the waiting room, now joined by a stunning blonde woman, and possibly the cutest little girl in the world perched on Bobby’s lap, explaining, very seriously, the wonders of her doll’s new dress.   
She approached the group.  
“Dean has okayed all of you to receive information about his condition, so as it becomes available I will keep you informed.”  
The little girl looked up at the nurse with her uncle’s green eyes.  
“Is my Uncle Dean alright.”  
She crouched down to be eye level with the little girl.  
“He said to tell his Princess that he was oaky, and she was not to worry.”  
The girl nodded gravely, and looked at the concerned adults around her, clearly not sure who to believe.  
Dean was napping when there was a gentle tap on the door. He opened his eyes slowly as the surgeon walked in, then blinked again sure he was dreaming.  
There in front of him was the clueless man who owned the Mustang.  
“Dean, you seem to have gotten yourself into some trouble. Who will ensure I don’t destroy my car now?”  
The man asked laughter evident in his tone.  
“Bobby will take care of you no worries…”  
Dean focused on the man’s name tag  
“…Dr. Novak”  
Dr. Novak smiled at hung the x-rays of Dean’s leg on a light box mounted to the wall.  
“Well your leg is…to be perfectly frank, shattered. I’m a trauma surgeon, so this is not my specialty, but an orthopedic surgeon will be in to see you soon, and I imagine there’s going to be a number of pins, perhaps even bone grafts. I believe you will be a guest of the hospital for a few days.”  
Dean shook his head, disgusted.  
“I’ve never broken a bone in my life.”  
Dr. Novak grinned.  
“Perhaps a good thing, given the gusto with which you broke your leg.”  
Dean stuck his tongue out at the doctor, the medicine making it seem less childish.  
Dr. Novak laughed; a deep happy sound that instantly brightened Dean’s world.  
“Have a beer with me?”  
Dean asked impulsively, and the doctor’s eyes widened in amazement.  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Not now, when I’m out of the hospital, let me take you out for a drink.”  
Dr. Novak’s brow furrowed.  
“I can’t see a patient socially.”  
Dean grumbled.  
“You didn’t treat me. You looked at my x-rays said ‘not my thing’ and that was the end of it. So I’m not your patient. So have a drink with me.”  
Dr. Novak grinned at the valid point.  
“Ask me again, when you have not been given high doses of morphine, and we’ll see.”  
Dean nodded a goofy grin on his face.  
Dr. Novak left, and about an hour later Dean was in surgery.  
The nurse slowly approached Sam in the waiting room.  
“Yes?”  
He asked stepping away from his daughter and her coloring.  
“Are you Mr. Winchester’s next of kin?”  
Sam nodded curtly.  
“The surgeon needs your consent to use bone grafts as well as pins. Without the grafts she’s afraid the pins will reject and he will end up losing the leg.”  
Sam considered for a moment before nodding decisively.  
“Whatever you need to do. My brother is a mechanic, a career that will end if he is forced to amputate.”  
The nurse nodded and patted his shoulder reassuringly.  
It was almost five hours later when the surgeon came out of the operating room.  
“He came through the surgery well. Barring dramatic complications he should regain full use of the leg.”  
There was a collective sigh of relief.  
“Thank you Doctor.”  
Sam smiled holding his sleeping daughter close.  
“When can we see the boy?”  
Bobby asked his voice gruff.  
“Now if you like.”  
The group rose and followed the nurse through to Dean’s recovery room.  
When they got there Dean was blinking groggily. Sam gently shook Eve in his arms.  
“Do you want to see your Uncle Dean?”  
Eve turned and saw him in the bed reaching for him.  
Sam set her down next to Dean and she immediately cuddled close to her favorite uncle.  
“Hey there Princess.”  
Dean grinned down at the little girl.  
“Are you alright Uncle Dean?’  
She asked in a small voice.  
“’Course I am. Takes more than a mean car to get me down.”  
Dean gruffed trying not to show how much pain he was in.  
Eve smiled at him and settled down in the crook of his arm.  
A few minutes later reassured by the voices around her, Eve drifted back to sleep.  
Dean spoke very softly and stayed very still determined not to wake her.  
“How did this happen Dean?”  
Sam asked, concerned. Generally Dean had an almost psychic connection with cars, and it was rare for him to so much as nick a finger at work.  
“Made a stupid mistake Sammy. I didn’t realize how much weight that screw was holding.”  
The shrug was evident in Dean’s tone, even if he didn’t move.  
“So what about this guy who’s had you distracted Idjit?”  
Dean grinned.  
“He’s a surgeon, way too good for me. Luckily he didn’t treat me so I can ask him out. He said that if I asked him for a drink without being on morphine then maybe.”  
“Idjit.”  
Bobby was smiling which took a lot of bite out of the word.  
“Yeah, yeah, so you’ve told me.”  
Before long Dean was nodding off again, and the room was vacated.  
A week later Dean was released from the hospital, and went to stay with Sam and Jess, still non weight bearing.  
It was another two weeks before he was allowed to drive.  
A week later on the day Dr. Novak was due for his oil change, Dean was sitting behind the desk in a comfy rolling chair, a bouquet of blue forget-me-nots sitting in water under the counter waiting for the good doctor to come in.  
The same time, almost to the minute. Dr. Novak strolled in.  
Dean grinned, and hauled himself up onto his crutches.  
Dr. Novak grinned as he approached the counter.  
“Keeping yourself occupied I see.”  
Dean grinned happily.  
“Have to, go crazy sitting at home watching Star Wars.”  
“I will admit to never having seen Star Wars, so I don’t really have a response to that.”  
Dean could feel his jaw drop.  
“Not okay dude, not okay.”  
Dr. Novak simply shrugged helplessly.  
“So I am not any pain meds today.”  
Dr. Novak hummed in acknowledgement, waiting to see where Dean was heading with this.  
Dean leaned down and picked up the flowers that were just a single shade of blue lighter than Dr. Novak’s eyes.  
“So this is me asking you out for a drink.”  
Dean said as he laid the bouquet across the counter.  
“And your name.”  
Dean added as an after thought.  
Dr. Novak stared at the flowers stunned for a moment before grinning that crooked grin that Dean was so enchanted by.  
“Castiel. My name is Castiel.”  
Dean flashed a cocky grin that shot straight to Castiel’s knees.  
“And that drink?”  
Castiel couldn’t find it in himself to say no  
“Pick me up at eight?”  
He scribbled an address and passed it to Dean.  
Dean grinned and nodded.  
Castiel’s cell phone rang, and he flashed an apologetic grin at Dean before stepping away to answer it.  
The phone call lasted until his car was done.  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to chat with you. I look forward to our drink tonight.”  
Castiel smiled apologetically at Dean who grinned in response.  
“eight o’clock…Castiel.”  
Seven that evening found Dean in his apartment trying to dig through his closet and balance on one leg at the same time, muttering about every shirt he owned.  
He had already managed to wrestle his cast into a soft pair of relaxed jeans, that didn’t snag on the cast, or swim on his frame.   
“I’m going out with a friggin’ doctor for chrissakes, I have got to own one damned shirt with buttons!”  
Dean growled as he yanked clothes around in his disorganized closet.  
Finally he stumbled across a black button up shirt Sam had given him for a laugh on last Valentine’s Day when Dean found himself with plans to attend speed dating with Charlie, and which had promptly been buried in the depths of his closet never to be worn.  
“Aha!”  
Dean called triumphantly, and promptly overbalanced falling on down onto his bed, still clutching the shirt.  
He slid the shirt on and buttoned it up to the top two buttons which he left open. He thanked all the gods again for keeping his hair so short, and headed towards the elevator, his old leather jacket wrapped around him against the cold.  
At precisely eight Dean rang the bell on nice house, that managed to be both high class and comfortable, and lost the power of speech when Castiel opened the door. He wore the same black suit Dean had seen a number of times, except for one thing. Instead of the white shirt Dean had expected, he wore a green shirt almost the exact same color as Dean’s eyes.  
“You’re beautiful.”  
Dean blurted, and Castiel chuckled.  
“You as well.”  
Dean smiled happy that he hadn’t just shoved his foot, biker boot and all, into his mouth.  
“Normally I would offer you my arm, but they’re somewhat spoken for at the moment, so ready to go?”  
Castiel smiled and nodded locking the door of his house behind him.  
Castiel climbed into the passenger seat of Dean’s baby, and there was a somewhat awkward moment as Dean shuffled to get his crutches and himself into the driver’s side.  
Dean fell into the driver’s side with nothing resembling grace and laughed at his own clumsiness.  
“So I’m planning on taking you to a bar a friend owns, it’s not fancy, but it has a great atmosphere.”  
Castiel nodded.  
“That sounds rather nice.”  
Dean felt a foolish grin spread across his face  
“Not to mention they have the greatest bacon cheeseburgers in the world.”  
Castiel hummed,  
“I do enjoy a well prepared cheeseburger.”  
“Dude you are perfect.”  
Dean sighed as they turned into the small parking lot.  
They made their way slowly into the bar, a pretty blonde girl waved to him from behind the bar.  
“Hey Dean, whose the hunk?”  
She called across the room causing Dean to blush furiously.  
“Shut up Jo, or I’ll tell Charlie you’re flirting with boys.”  
Jo’s blush matched Dean’s as he pulled out a stool at the bar for Castiel,  
“Don’t take Jo too seriously Castiel, she likes to tease.”  
He nodded graciously as he slid on to the stool and helpfully held Dean’s crutches as he maneuvered himself onto a the stool on Castiel’s right hand side.  
Jo wandered over and plunked down two menus.  
“Just so you know I still hate you Dean.”  
Dean flashed his cocky grin,  
“Back at ya babe.”  
Jo winked at Dean and flounced off.  
Dean spied the uncomfortable look on Castiel’s face  
“Jo and I grew up together, for all intents and purposes she’s my baby sister, she just has a wicked sense of humor.”  
Castiel nodded and the sheepish look stole across his face.  
“So what’s your poison?”  
Dean asked, as Castiel peered at the drinks menu.  
“I have honestly never been exposed too much beer, so I am going to trust you to order for me.”  
“Jo! Two usual’s!”  
Dean yelled down the bar, and Jo responded by casually flipping him off.  
Dean leaned his head down on the top of the bar and banged his forehead a few times,  
“I am an idiot, I should have known better than to bring a date here and expect Jo to act like a grownup.”  
He looked up quickly when Castiel burst out laughing.  
“My brother Gabriel would treat me much the same way.”  
He managed to get out in between bursts of laughter.  
Dean grinned as two perfectly drawn mugs of beer were slid in front of them.  
Jo grinned at Castiel and made herself scarce.  
“So Cas do you want to order food?”  
Castiel quirked his head to the side,  
“Cas?”  
Dean immediately colored again  
“Shit! I meant Castiel. I’m terrible about calling people my own personal versions of their names.”  
Castiel looked at him thoughtfully.  
“Cas, I like it, yes I would like to order food.”  
Dean felt immense relief, and flipped open the menus to the ‘Build Your Own Burger’ page.  
“Well if you can dream it, Ellen can cook it.”  
“So I see.”  
Cas murmured as he perused the options.  
A woman who looked like an older brunette version of Jo made her way out of the kitchen.  
“Hey there boy,”  
She smiled genuinely at Dean, and in turn at Cas.  
“Who’s your cutie?”  
Dean sighed.  
“Ellen, Dr. Castiel Novak.”  
Ellen extended a hand to Cas.  
“Welcome Dr. Novak.”  
Cas smiled graciously as he shook Ellen’s hand  
“Thank you.”  
Dean grinned more than happy to show off Cas, still stunned that a handsome successful doctor was out with his mechanic.  
“Well what would you boys like to eat, anything you want on the house.”  
Dean lit up at the prospect of free food,  
“Even onion rings?”  
Ellen swatted him on the shoulder,  
“Yes, even onion rings.”  
Dean took his beating with good grace.  
“Well Ellen you already know the way to my heart, so that and the biggest order of onion rings, ever, and whatever Cas wants.”  
Cas glanced over his menu quickly before ordering a basic bacon cheeseburger without pickle.  
Ellen smiled at the boys before disappearing back into the kitchen.  
Dean turned to Cas,  
“Have I told you that I’m really glad you agreed to come out with me tonight?”  
Cas flashed that crooked grin again  
“I am very glad that you offered, I was hoping you that you would take pity on me eventually.”  
Dean felt his jaw hit the bar, and took a quick gulp of his beer to cover it.  
“What?”  
He finally managed, feeling again like a hick.  
Cas smiled.  
“I told you I was unattached, that the car was a ploy of my brother’s to find romance for me, and I only brought the car to you for oil changes, just to have an excuse to talk to you. I thought I was going to have to concede and ask you out.”  
Dean blinked again in shock.  
“Why?”  
Cas hmmed, a questioning sound.  
“Why me? You’re handsome, smart, successful, your car is a wet dream, why a mechanic who only barely scraped through high school?”  
Cas shrugged, and to Dean even that movement was elegant.  
“I like a man who’s good with his hands.”  
Cas responded casually with a straight face.  
Dean choked on his beer, and sputtered for oxygen and an answer.  
“I swear I am not usually this effing clueless on a date.”  
“I’ll take it as a compliment then.”  
Dean flashed a grin,  
“Well that makes me feel a bit better.”  
Jo interrupted to set down a huge platter of onion rings, much to Dean’s delight.  
“You have got to try these Cas, they’re incredible.”  
He pushed the plate and the little tray of dipping sauces towards Cas who selected a ring, and took a bite out of it hesitantly, as he could hear his staid parents in the back of his head advocating bar food as death. To his surprise the ring was delicious, and he beamed at Dean.  
“Wonderful.”  
Cas happily selected another ring and began to play with dipping sauces, getting into the environment around him.  
By the time the burgers came Cas dug in enthusiastically.  
Conversation was all but non-existent as the two enjoyed the food in front of them.  
When the plates were empty Cas turned around to study the room.  
“Go put something on the jukebox.”  
Dean slid a quarter over to Cas, who flashed him a smile before making his way over to the juke box and mulling over his selection.  
Pat Benatar filled the bar daring patrons to hit her with their best shot.  
“Random.”  
Dean commented as Cas sat down.  
“This is my younger sister’s favorite song.”  
Cas smiled and swayed back and forth to the music.  
“As soon as I’m up and around I’m taking you dancing.”  
Cas beamed at him,  
“Agreed.”  
It was Dean’s turn to beam at Cas.  
It was a simple night, but as Dean accompanied Cas to his door neither of them could remember a better one.  
Dean was rewarded for his date idea with a light kiss on the cheek, and he all but floated back to his car.  
Two weeks, dozens of phone calls, and hundreds of texts later Dean was cleared to start putting weight on his leg, his first call when he found out was Cas.  
“Cas! Guess what I’m doing right now.”  
Cas could hear the amusement in Dean’s tone.  
“What is that?”  
“Walking! Now I owe someone a night of dancing.”  
Cas felt himself color slightly,  
“How about you let me take you out; dinner, dancing, a drive?”  
Dean grinned broadly.  
“You’re on. Saturday night?”  
“Saturday night.”  
Cas agreed.  
Saturday night rolled around, and Dean wore a pair of black slim fit jeans, and a sapphire blue shirt, that he had obtained by suffering through a trip to the mall with Charlie and Jo, but he was excited and found himself pacing by the door waiting for Cas to arrive.  
Dean pulled the door open as soon as he heard the familiar purr of the Mustang engine in the driveway. He all but floated to the car to meet Cas.  
“My brother is having the opening of his restaurant tonight, I was coerced into putting in an appearance, I was hoping you wouldn’t mind accompanying me?”  
Dean flashed Cas a grin.  
“Whatever man, I’m just happy to be along for the ride.”  
Cas blushed lightly before sighing audibly,  
“I feel as though I should warn you about Gabriel…”  
Cas trailed off staring resolutely out the windshield of the car.  
“What about him?”  
Cas tightened his grip,  
“Gabriel is somewhat unique. He can be overbearing, speaks whatever he thinks without filter, and is the wild child of the family.”  
Dean smiled reassuringly at Cas.  
“No worries.”  
They pulled up outside a black brick building with a sign in neon spelling out ‘Sinful Indulgences’, the building was surrounded by lush flowerbeds and the carpeting where all the VIP’s were arriving was deep and a blood red color. It made Dean think of a high class restaurant in Hell.  
“You sure your brother is named after an angel?”  
Dean questioned in a wonder struck tone.  
“All of my siblings are, but Gabriel is the only one who rebelled against it, if my parents were still alive they would be picketing across the street right now.”  
Dean winced,  
“Sorry I brought it up.”  
Cas simply waved Dean’s apology off, as he pulled into the valet line.  
Soon they were at the front of the line and two smartly dressed young men opened both doors,  
“Welcome to the opening of Sinful Indulgences Sir, may I have your name?”  
Cas smiled politely as he handed over the keys.  
“Castiel Novak, and my date Dean Winchester.”  
The valet nodded politely as he slid behind the wheel of the classic car.  
Dean held his elbow out to Cas a sheepish smile on his face. Cas smiled back at him and linked their arms together.  
The maitre’de met the couple in the foyer between two sets of brass and fogged glass doors.  
“Welcome to Sinful Indulgences Mr. Novak, Mr. Winchester, we have a table for you in our VIP section.”  
The man pushed open the inner set of doors and Dean felt his jaw drop.  
Inside the dark wood floors gleamed back the reflection of hundreds of candles set in gleaming candelabras, and chandeliers. The walls were painted a deep rich red that called to mind good wine and fresh blood, the tables were set with gleaming silver places, and the rich chairs almost called to mind thrones, but the lynch pin was the wait staff. The men were dressed in black jackets, and pants, without shirts underneath, and the girls wore their hair loose and tousled, and were in shorts, heels, and a jacket and shirt reminiscent of a man’s suit. The whole thing screamed sex and class.  
“Whoa.”  
Dean murmured as he took it all in.  
“Gabriel had always had a flair for dramatics, done just so of course. Never enough to be crass, but enough to feel on the edge.”  
Dean nodded as he continued to look around him.  
“If the food is at all edible, he is going to make a killing.”  
“The food will be on par with the rest.”  
“Then he is going to make a killing.”  
They arrived at their table, and Dean minding his manners, pulled Cas’s chair out for him, which earned him a blush and a smile, that had him reviewing every classic manner anyone had ever taken the time to teach him.  
A pretty waitress arrived, carrying a bottle of champagne.  
“Courtesy of your brother, Mr. Novak, he says to tell you that this, and dinner, will be his debt paid in full.”  
Cas nodded an amused look on his face.  
The waitress wrapped a small hand around the cork of the bottle and caught her lower lip in between her teeth and she twisted, suddenly the cork gave, and both Cas and Dean were caught by the initial spray of the carbonation.  
“Ohmygosh! I am so sorry!”  
The waitress panicked.  
“Easy, its alright. Go and grab us a couple of towels would you?”  
Dean asked in a gentle tone of voice so as to not spook the girl any further.  
The waitress nodded frantically and took off for the kitchen.  
Dean licked his lips and grinned at a furiously blushing Cas.  
“Well I’ve had beer sprayed all over me, but never fancy champagne, being with you is never going to be boring is it?”  
Cas forced a smile,  
“This is not the kind of interesting I was hoping for. Though I will admit Gabriel’s taste in champagne is superior.”  
By the time the waitress returned accompanied by a waiter arrived with towels and a fresh bottle of champagne, Dean and Cas were laughing.  
The worst of the champagne was blotted off and fresh glasses were half sipped when appetizers arrived at the table.  
“Cas what is this?”  
Cas took a bite of the small dish in front of him.  
“Lobster risotto.”  
Dean’s expression stayed blanked.  
“It is for all intents and purposes lobster meat and rice.”  
Dean nodded and took a small experimental bite.  
“This is incredible.”  
Cas nodded,  
“It is, though it is a good thing the portions are small, the food is truly indulgent. I think that my brother’s restaurant will live up to its name.”  
Dean smiled and the two chatted about inane things.  
The steak dish had just touched down on the plate when a blonde man, and a girl with red hair the same color as the walls approached the table.  
“Well, well little Castiel. Looks like I owe Gabriel money. You actually did have the nerve to show up with him”  
The man sneered.  
Cas set his silverware down before turning to face the couple.  
“Hello Anna. This is my date Dean Winchester. Dean, this is my sister Anna.”  
Dean rose to shake Anna’s hand, determined to do Cas proud.  
The man with the sneer was tapping the toe of his shoe, clearly unhappy about being ignored.  
“Castiel…”  
He started in the same nasty tone, but Cas held up a hand silencing him.  
“Lucifer. Before I deal with your histrionics, would you please tell me what about my date is objectionable?”  
Dean had to force back a laugh, no wonder the guy was angry, Dean would be too if his parents had named him Lucifer.  
“Even if I were prepared to accept you having a romantic relationship with another man Castiel, you could not possibly have found one further beneath your station. A mechanic?”  
Cas listened with a reasonable expression on his face, and Dean had visions of himself being dumped.  
“Well Lucifer, whether or not you are prepared to accept my date as male, he undeniably is, and unless he is willing to under go gender change procedures in order to be compliant with your whims, you are simply going to have to find a way to make peace this. As for his career, yes he is a mechanic, a highly skilled man who can take a vehicle destroyed by time, and make it beautiful again, but I can see where this would be objectionable to you. You can’t put that kind of an eye, or artists touch on a resume, or obtain a degree in it. However the qualities I look for in those I choose to spend my time with are not those that Harvard can teach you. Anna it was lovely to see you, but I would like to get back to my date if you don’t mind.”  
With that Cas turned back to his meal, picked up his silver ware and began to eat, pointedly ignoring Lucifer.  
Lucifer gaped at Cas for a moment, clearly searching for a response, before he huffed, turned on his heel, and stalked away, leading Anna with him.  
Anna looked over her shoulder to flash Cas a smile, before allowing herself to be led away.  
“Dean…I…”  
Cas started and trailed off once they were alone again.  
“It’s cool. He didn’t tell me anything I didn’t know. But thanks for what you said when you sent him off.”  
Cas colored,  
“Dean, my brother is a snob of the highest order, almost as if he lives to highest most conservative standards he can out run being named for the Morning Star. My opinion of value has very little to do with diplomas and pedigrees.”  
Dean smiled,  
“I’m not just a dumb grease monkey you know.”  
Cas’s eyes lit up with mischief.  
”Of that I have no doubt.”  
Dean colored under Cas’s gaze as he finished the last bites on the plate in front of him, desert came with a visit from the owner.  
“Little brother!”  
Gabriel cried as two chocolate soufflés were set in front of Cas and Dean.  
“Hello Gabriel.”  
Cas spoke in a tone that held fond exasperation.  
“Told you the car would work.”  
Gabriel mock whispered to Cas studying Dean.  
“Gabriel Novak, welcome to my place.”  
“Dean Winchester, thank you for having me.”  
Gabriel grinned down at Cas,  
“Oooh he cleans up nice and everything Cassie.”  
Cas rolled his eyes, and set in to eat his soufflé studiously ignoring his outrageous brother.  
“So other than your shower, how was your meal?”  
“Everything was fantastic. I’ve never had food like it. The girl with the champagne she isn’t in trouble is she?”  
Gabriel gave a shrug that meant everything and nothing.  
“I figured I would leave that up to you and Cassie here.”  
Cas seemed to consider for a moment as Dean chewed his lip.  
“There was no harm done, as long as the girl is taught to open champagne bottles, I see no reason for her to be in trouble.”  
Gabriel grinned broadly.  
“Excellent! Well enjoy your desert, I’m off to annoy someone else.”  
With that Gabriel sauntered off, and Dean grinned at Cas.  
“Last time I saw him he had a lollipop hanging out of his mouth.”  
Cas nodded,  
“It is not an uncommon sight.”  
All too soon the soufflés were gone, and Cas and Dean were rising to head towards the door.  
When the car was pulled around Cas tipped the valet and Dean opened the door for him.  
Once Dean was safely in the passenger seat Cas pulled slowly out of the lot.  
“If you just want to go home I will understand. Dinner…dinner did not go as planned.”  
Dean smiled and reached out to rest his hand on Cas’s shoulder.  
“Nah. I’m having a good time, if you still wanna dance, I’m game.”  
“To dance then.”  
Cas turned and drove through the streets until they pulled up at a club called ‘Eden.’  
Dean chuckled,  
“Your family really likes their biblical references.”  
Cas shrugged unapologetically,  
“Where better to bring a date to dance than the Garden of Earthly Delights?”  
Dean matched Cas’s grin as they parked the car, he offered Cas his arm,  
“Well then let’s go be delighted.”  
The two approached the door, and walked up to the gold velvet rope manned by a large man in a suit stretched far too tight.  
“Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester.”  
The man consulted his list before looking back at the couple with an ugly expression,  
“Sorry club’s at capacity, you and your, ah, date will have to go somewhere else.”  
Cas’s face went dark,  
“Is my name on the list?”  
The guard shrugged.  
“Doesn’t matter the club is at capacity.”  
Cas glared at the man before digging in his pocket.  
“Yes… you door man seems to have lost my name on the list…no he is refusing to let me in…thank you.”  
Cas matched the man’s ugly expression as the phone in the little podium started ringing.  
The large man picked up the phone and his expression changed to one of shock, then of fear.  
“Yes Miss Novak, my apologies Miss Novak, of course we have space for your brother and his guest…please Miss Novak that won’t be necessary…of course I will tell the bar that their drinks are on the house tonight...Yes ma’am.”  
He hung the phone up and drew back the velvet rope,  
“My apologies Mr. Novak, you and your guest go ahead in, your drinks will be on the house tonight.”  
Cas nodded stiffly before drawing Dean inside and to the bar.  
“Order whatever you like. Anna will be offended if we don’t run up an acceptable tab.”  
Dean smiled,  
“Does your family own the whole city?”  
Cas shook his head.  
“About a third of it.”  
Dean chuckled as they passed through velvet curtains.  
In the black room green neon climbed the walls, golden apples dangled from the ceiling reflecting the neon back, there were platforms with dancers dressed as Adam and Eve dancing to the techno music.  
Cas drew Dean to the bar and signaled to a bar tender dressed in green velvet hot pants and a halter top with gold ribbons braided into her hair.  
“Cognac, and?”  
He turned to Dean with a questioning tone,  
“Whatever you recommend.”  
Dean was enjoying going with the flow tonight.  
“A scotch.”  
The bartender nodded, and poured liquor into two glasses with a smile.  
“Your tab is on the house.”  
Cas nodded,  
“Thank you.”  
Dean took a sip of the scotch and smiled,  
“Nice.”  
Cas held his own glass out,  
“Would you like to try mine?”  
Dean accepted to glass and took a small sip of the liquor inside,  
“Wow, that’s really good.”  
Cas nodded.  
The two finished their drinks, and Cas held out a hand to Dean,  
“Shall we.”  
Dean took Cas’s hand and allowed himself to be led into the crowd on the dance floor, the music caught ahold of them and soon they were dancing together without awkwardness.  
They danced until closing, stopping once or twice for drinks, but being sure to keep them spaced out so neither got drunk, they were both having far too much fun to ruin it by getting drunk.  
It seemed as though no time had passed before last call was announced, and the club was closing.  
They found themselves back in the Mustang.  
“Would you still like to go for a drive?”  
Dean smiled form the passenger seat,  
“Absolutely.”  
They were quiet for a moment, before Dean spoke.  
“Cas, can I ask you a question?”  
Cas nodded playing with Dean’s fingers.  
“Why do you talk the way you do, so formal?”  
Cas smiled,  
“My parents stressed the importance of formality, of language as a social weapon, they believed slang or crass language was a sign of low intelligence. I don’t share this belief but the habit has stuck with me.”  
Dean nodded, turning his hand over to catch Cas’s fingers with his.  
They were driving down a tree lined road in silence just enjoying each other’s company when the car stuttered and slowed to a stop.  
Cas stared at the gas gauge in disbelief as it dropped from half a tank to empty in an instant. Cas opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before dropping his head to rest on the steering wheel.  
“Fuck.”  
Cas murmured quietly, having finally reached the end of his rope.  
Dean slid across the bench seat and grabbed Cas’s jaw, he turned it to him and kissed him hard.  
Cas returned the kiss fisting his hands in Dean’s shirt.  
The kiss was the kind of thing Dean heard women describe. There were fireworks and lightening, it was a kiss that consumed his whole being.  
“…and that’s when I knew. That Cas was the one, that I could never let him go. So Sweetheart if you say that you know that Jo and Charlie’s girl is the one for you, than she’s the one for you. I won’t stand in your way.”  
A teenage girl with dark blue eyes and constantly tousled black hair through her arms around Dean’s neck.  
“Love you Daddy.”  
“Love you too Claire.”


End file.
